evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Maverick013
__TOC__ Bitch Why the fuck did you delete my edit on Mari thats how old she is --[[User:XGlass Reflection|'XGlass']]action=edit&section=new Reflection}} 16:00, October 22, 2013 (UTC) YOUR A FUCKING PRIK Bitch Bitch Bitch Wikipedia template About what you said.. can do that to some extent. But it won't put the article into a dedicated category.. I think I'm going to make a template for that ASAP. ;) EDIT 04:44, March 14, 2014 (UTC): And voilà ! (lame name is lame) is ready. Let me know if there's something you want to be changed for this template. EDIT 00:44, March 15, 2014 (UTC): Got it ! I'll mark Shikinami's article as outdated. I'll leave the rest to you when you come back.}} Thanks for the welcome! Happy to help in any way I can. :D Gryphon922 (talk) 03:37, April 3, 2014 (UTC) "?" Hi, On May 30th 2012 you added the following image to the Leliel wikia page: http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120530180324/evangelion/images/9/9f/Leliel_in_Tokyo-3.png It is extremely important that you please contact me to let me know where you sourced this image from. As you may or may not be aware, Episode 16 is lower in image quality than the rest of the series due to the fact that the original 16mm negative was lost and Gainax had to use a lower quality 35mm internegative for the DVD releases instead. Your image is of a much higher quality than what is available on any public DVD releases of episode 16. I need to know how you obtained this image. Please contact me at pwnsweet@gmail.com as soon as possible. Regards, Rob Verify details from Episode 25 Hi! If you or someone else has access to the original Episode 25: Misato's ID card before vandalization appears in a flashback scene. I took down the numbers and posted them under her profile, but my resolution is not high enough that I can stand by them. Can someone double-check? Thanks! :D Gryphon922 (talk) 04:20, April 22, 2014 (UTC) So this is the first time i've looked at your page, and all i have to say is, Sir, you are a God. If I could and you were willing i'd love to chat with you about your theories of the show and learn from you about things you may have noticed and i missed or whatever. but, again. you, my friend, are a GodCrimson Royal 01 (talk) 20:42, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks alot! I Was just only trying to change her name to " Asuka Langley Shikinami" since I thought that "Asuka Shikinami Langley" was incorrect. I didn't know what I was doing lol. RE: Insufficient Direction Happy Birthday Nice page. Very cool markup. You're a real veteran.Multi-fandom Female 00:50, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Vandal We have a vandal running loose on several pages. I will try to revert the pages he changed. MarqFJA (talk) 05:54, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I understand. Not many take kindly to the fan-fiction or fan-made stories. Re-Take is something I found very endearing and had a lot of power in it. There have been several stories of Evangelion that have had similar powers of amazement, like Deviance or Shinji the Salvation. But Re-Take seemed appropriate to this site because it had a lot of manga-invoking sensation. I shall leave its fate up to those that decide. I understand. Not many take kindly to the fan-fiction or fan-made stories. Re-Take is something I found very endearing and had a lot of power in it. There have been several stories of Evangelion that have had similar powers of amazement, like Deviance or Shinji the Salvation. But Re-Take seemed appropriate to this site because it had a lot of manga-invoking sensation. I shall leave its fate up to those that decide. Accidentally forgot to sign out. --Aggression25 (talk) 02:29, April 6, 2015 (UTC)